Fandom Wars
by DemigodsAmongUs
Summary: In an alternate universe where Kronos possesses Snow, the Rebellion is fated to fail unless help is obtained. Can Camp half-blood and Dauntless arrive in time to stop Snow/Kronos? read on...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! DemigodsAmongUs here.**

**Welcome to my first fanfic! This series will be a crossover of the PJO, HOO, Divergent and THG series, and I may include some other books later on. Yeah, so enjoy Chapter 1.**

**P.S. I do not own PJO, HOO, THG or Divergent. Rick Riordan, Suzanne Collins and Veronica Roth do.**

**Riordan, Collins and Roth: Great, now how do we sue him?**

**Me: Shut up you three!**

**~Tris POV~**

Hi. I'm Tris. I'm 16. I'm Dauntless. Sorry, I can't really introduce myself at the moment, 'cause I'm being held at gunpoint by a man in a wheelchair. You see, I am trying to unleash the memory serum now, and this idiot, David, is in the way. So anyways, while David is talking, I quickly locate the console. Remembering the password that Matthew told Caleb, I thought of a distraction that could give me the opportunity to get there, that may get me killed.  
"I didn't come here to steal anything David."  
I twist and lunge towards the device and began to type out the code. That's strange. I thought he would have shot me by now. Right after I entered the code and hit the button, I felt someone grabbed me by the stomach and I dissolved into the shadows.  
I feel myself solidify right outside the room. Immediately I whip around to see who grabbed me. I see a scrawny kid, maybe fifteen, in a black aviator jacket. He has dark, tousled hair, dark eyes and pale skin. "Who are you?" I ask. He silently replies," I am Nico Di Angelo."

**Yeah first chapter sucked, just for suspense. Anyway, leave me a comment on which books you want in this Xover.**

**DemigodsAmongUs, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! DAU(DemigodsAmongUs, duh) is back!**

**Sorry for not uploading sooner. I am actually co-writing this with my cuz, ImperfectFandoms, and was waiting for her to write.**

**Anyway, here's two shoutouts two my first two followers, volleyball678 and JackThePokemonTrainer. Thnx a lot you guys! Here are two digital cookies for you two! (::) (::)**

**And now to the story… **

~Tobias~

I take Evelyn back to the Bureau. When I stepped into the Building, I spot Tris. Thank god she's fine and Caleb went to activate the memory serum. I don't know what i would do without her. Wait... Who's that guy beside her? I see a pale skinny looking boy. About 15 maybe? He's wearing a black aviator jacket and black jeans. He avoids looking at me. I wonder why.

"Hey Tris. How did it go with Caleb? And who is he?" I say pointing to the boys next to her. Tris suddenly looks down at her shoes. "About that... I was the one that actually activated the memory serum-" "YOU WHAT?!" I angrily say. She looks at me again. "I know I should have let Caleb go but... He's my brother... And anyway, I'm alive aren't I?" She says, smiling at the end. I roll my eyes at her. I kiss her on the cheek and whisper "Don't you EVER do that again."

The boy fakes a cough and say "Gods of Olympus, You guys are as bad as Percy and Annabeth. I'm right here, you know. Could you cut out the PDA?" I look at him. I nearly forgot he was here. "So... Who are you?" Tris manages to cut in before he can even speak. "He saved my life." A billion thoughts races through my head. "What do you mean?" This time the boy speaks "Some guy nearly shot her. I saved her by shadow-travelling her out."

I look at Tris again. This time she meets my gaze. "Okay... Let's take this slow. So first let's go somewhere else and talk. I feel awkward standing here." I say. "Fine by me," Tris replies. The boy nods his head and Tris slips her hand in mine and we lead him to the dorm to talk.

**So I will still accept suggestions for books, and maybe some ideas .**

**Anyways, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! DemigodsAmongUs here. I'm back! With imperfectfandoms (which is my co-writer, she's typing this all out)**

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. As you *probably* know it's the exam season. Anyways I would like to thank the new subscriber Wizard of stories. To you, here is a digital cookie (::) **

**Anyways, to the story!**

~Nico POV~

Once we enter the Dorm, we close the door behind us and the first question Tobias asked me was ,"Shadow-travelling?" My response was, "We, children of Hades, have a certain level of umbrakinesis." Tris was taken aback. "First of all, what's umbrakinesis? And second, what do you mean by Children of Hades?" Shit I blew it.

"Okay let me start from the beginning. Do you know what Greek Gods are?" Tris and Tobias shake their heads. This is gonna be harder than I thought. "Okay..." I toss them a history book. Tobias catches the book like a boss and raises his eyebrows. "What's this for?" He asks. I tell him and Tris to read page 129.

After a few minutes, he asks, "So what?" I tell him, "You see, the Greek gods you have just read are alive and kicking. And they have children with Mortals which form us, Demigods. My father is Hades, God of the Underworld." Tobias started staring at him in disbelief. Then they asked, "So what does that have to do with us?" I silently swear in my head. This would have been much easier if Annabeth had come instead of me.

"It's not the Greek gods I'm here about." I fish out my Drachma and a spray bottle. I look at Tris and Tobias and just as I expected, I received another pair of blank looks. I ignore them anyways and form my rainbow. Then I toss in my Drachma uttering the usual prayer. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show them the threat." In the rainbow, an image of a man with hair as white snow, dressed fully in black. In his Jet Black jacket pocket, there was a single rose tucked in it. "He's President Snow spirit." Tris and Tobias look over at me exactly the same time as I look over at them. "Oh forget it, I'll Shadow-Travel you guys to Camp Half-Blood and let Annabeth explain everything to you. Warning in advance, hopefully we won't materialize in the middle of a wall or in China." Before they have a chance to ask what's China, I shadow-travel them off.

**Anyway, I have an announcement! Two new books will be added to this Xover: The Mortal Instruments and Harry Potter. Follow me and Imperfectfandoms on IG! fandoms _among_us and imperfectfandoms **

**~DemigodsAmongUs and Imperfectfandoms signing out!**


End file.
